


Leash Training

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: Domestic(ated) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Collars, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Flavored Lube, Food Play, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Mock Aftercare as Play, Multi, Petplay, Praise Kink, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Sub Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri leash trains his pets.





	1. Harness

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is higher. Tags will be updated as chapters are added. 
> 
> Note that I am not a medical expert and not endorsing the use of honey for anything.

“Yurio,” Yuuri calls, “Kitten, where are you?” The blond in question stays laying on the bed for a moment, considering his options, and then follows the sound of his lover’s voice to the living room.

“There you are,” the dark-haired man says with a smile, turning around to reveal a black leather leash and harness in his hands. Yuri’s expression stays disinterested, but his cock perks up immediately at the sight. “Yes, you know what this means, don’t you?” Yuuri laughs, going to pet the blond’s head. Yuri leans into the touch, enjoying the feel of his lover’s fingers sliding through his hair. “My very intelligent kitten,” he praises as he strokes the blond. “Will you let me put you in your harness, kitten, so you can have your reward?”

Yuri leans back on his thighs with studied indifference, not protesting as Yuuri puts his arms through the harness. The black-haired man moves behind him, buckling the adjustable leather straps that hold the harness in place. Yuuri eyes the straps, checking the fit around Yuri’s torso and over his shoulders before attaching the leash to a ring on the front of the harness. The blond’s cheeks are flushed and his cock swollen and leaking by the time Yuuri is done putting him on his leash. 

“What a good kitten,” Yuuri praises, taking a seat on the couch and tugging gently on Yuri’s leash, urging him closer. “Why don’t you come and get your reward?” The blond crawls over as his lover frees his cock from his pants, getting between Yuuri’s thighs and kneeling with his legs slightly spread on the blanket they had set down earlier. The blond leans in to take as much as he can of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth greedily, swallowing around it and humming contentedly as his lover’s erection swells. Between Yuri’s legs his own erection leaks freely down his length onto the blanket.

“Do you like that, kitten?” The black-haired man asks, petting Yuri’s hair encouragingly with his free hand. Yuri takes more of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth in reply, moaning around it. His lover lets out a shaky breath as lightning shoots down his spine.

“Easy, kitten, don’t take more than you can handle,” Yuuri murmurs, stroking hair out of the blond’s face. The blond looks Yuuri dead in the eye as he slowly slides down his lover’s cock until he’s flush with the base, where he makes a content noise and nuzzles Yuuri’s stomach as best he can. Yuri’s eyes go half-lidded as he enjoys the fullness of having all of Yuuri inside of him. His dark-haired lover laughs a little breathlessly as he tries not to come immediately down Yuri’s throat. “Don’t tell you how to enjoy your treat, huh?” 

Yuuri lets his younger lover move as he’s comfortable, sucking and swallowing in ways that make the older man’s thighs tremble. “Are you dripping, kitten?” the raven-haired man murmurs thickly as Yuri devours his dick. “I know how much you enjoy your treat. You’re a messy eater, aren’t you sweetheart?” The blond whimpers around his cock, cheeks red as Yuuri strokes his hair, smiling. 

“Just a little more, kitten. I promise I won’t hold out on you much longer.” Yuri swallows again, bobbing his head ever so faintly as Yuuri pants. “Are you going to come with me, kitten?” The dark-haired man asks, stroking his lover’s cheek. “You look so happy when you come getting your treat.” The blond makes a muffled noise of desire, the vibrations of it against Yuuri’s cock setting the raven-haired man off. He pants as he comes down Yuri’s throat, come spurting freely from Yuri’s own length as he orgasms with his lover. When they’ve both recovered a little, Yuuri gently eases the blond off of him. The younger man makes a mildly annoyed face at being moved. The expression turns into lazy contentment as he swallows, still able to feel Yuuri against his throat, and he buries his face in the fabric covering his lover’s thigh. Yuuri carefully releases the leash from his hand, tucking it under his thigh so he can pet Yuri with both hands.

“Harness training?” a voice asks, and the Yuris look up to see Victor standing nearby with a mug in his hands.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replies easily, voice full of affection. “He’s doing very well.” He looks at the blond lovingly, stroking a lock of hair from his face. Victor smiles, eyes warm. “Victor, could you get me some honey for Yurio’s throat?” the dark-haired man asks, making Yuri scrunch up his nose.

“Anything for my honey,” Victor agrees, winking amiably at his lovers. Yuuri sighs, smiling, and Yuri rolls his eyes with a huff, leaning further into his lover’s hands.

Victor comes back without his mug, carrying a bottle of honey and a spoon. Yuuri takes them with a smile, squeezing some honey onto the spoon and holding it out for Yuri. The blond turns his head away, making his Japanese lover sigh.

“If you want to play hard, you have to take care of yourself,” the black-haired man scolds gently, still holding out the spoon. Yuri ignores him. 

Yuuri frowns, but Victor smiles. He frees his cock from his pants lazily, catching the younger Russian’s attention. Once he has it, he takes the spoon from Yuuri and pours the honey in it on his dick. The blond gives him a betrayed glare but leans in, lapping eagerly at the older Russian’s cock despite himself. “What a good kitten,” Victor murmurs in amusement. 

The silver-haired man puts the mostly empty spoon at Yuuri’s lips, painting them lightly with honey until the dark-haired man opens up and accepts the spoon in his mouth. Victor’s eyes are warm and dark as he takes the bottle of honey from Yuuri. He steps back, separating from Yuri. Victor slowly drizzles more honey onto himself, and then lets Yuri take his cock into his mouth. He allows the blond to suckle until he’s clean, and then repeats the process. Satisfied with the amount of honey he’s used, the silver-haired man hands the bottle back to Yuuri and starts thrusting gently in Yuri’s mouth. “There you go, that’s better,” he murmurs, threading his fingers through the blond’s hair. “If you don’t behave, your master might not keep rewarding you, hm?”

Yuri, despite his obvious enjoyment, glares half-heartedly as Victor shallowly fucks his mouth. Victor smiles, enjoying the warmth of Yuri’s mouth almost as much as his obedience. The blond is dripping onto the blanket again, a fact that doesn’t escape Yuuri, who’s absently working the spoon Victor had given him with his tongue.

“Yuuri, the leash?” Victor requests, and his lover retrieves it from under his thigh, handing it to Victor. The silver-haired man coils the lead and pulls it taut at his side, making the leather straps of the harness press against Yuri’s skin. The blond moans at the sensation, tipping Victor over the edge into orgasm. He tries to pull back a little as he comes into Yuri’s mouth, the younger Russian chasing the taste of his lover greedily. “There,” Victor murmurs in satisfaction, letting the leash go slack. “What a good kitten.” 

He turns to Yuuri with a suggestive smile. “All done,” he declares. Yuuri gives him a fond but unimpressed look, taking the spoon out of his mouth.

“Not hardly,” he murmurs, stroking Yuri’s weeping cock with his foot, making his lover whimper. “You got him all worked up again.”

“Well, there is that,” Victor replies in amusement, stroking the blond’s face with his free hand. 

Yuuri sighs. “Put these on the coffee table and get me the lube,” he orders Victor. The silver-haired man raises an eyebrow, looking from the leash in his hand to the spoon and bottle Yuuri is holding out to him. His Japanese lover looks imperiously at him, and Victor smiles, putting the leather of the leash between Yuri’s teeth. 

“Hold this for a second, kitten,” he directs. The blond whimpers, cock twitching as he accepts the leather in his mouth. Victor takes the spoon and honey from Yuuri and puts them on the coffee table they’d moved earlier, swapping them for their living room stash of lube.

Behind him, Yuuri takes his pants and underwear off and sits down on the blanket, mindful of the mess Yuri had made earlier. The dark-haired man smiles at his blond lover, taking the leash from between Yuri’s lips and petting the blond’s flushed cheeks with his other hand. “Do you want to come, kitten?” he asks softly, making the blond whine and lean in to kiss his lover.

“Victor,” Yuuri calls as they part, taking his hand from Yuri’s cheek and holding it out for the lube. The silver-haired man hands it over, watching the Japanese man lube his fingers and lay back onto the blanket. Both Russians watch intently as Yuuri stretches himself, Yuri’s dick dripping come.

“All right, kitten,” Yuuri murmurs, spreading his legs invitingly. “Let’s take care of you.” The blond crawls over his lover, entering him with a moan. He ruts into Yuuri quickly, focused entirely on his own orgasm. His lovers smile, the black-haired man spread pliant beneath him as they fuck. When Yuri’s rhythm starts to stutter Yuuri pulls on the leash, dragging the blond down for a kiss that tastes like honey. Yuri comes with his lover’s lips pressed against his, devouring him as he spills inside of the older man.

“What a good boy, Yurio,” Yuuri praises, stroking the blond’s back as he rests against the raven-haired man. “Let’s get you out of your harness.”

Victor undoes the buckles on the back, letting the leather straps fall to the side. When Yuri can move again, Victor sits him up, gently removing the harness and setting it aside. “You made quite a mess getting your treat, kitten,” he teases.

“ _You_ made it messy,” the blond retorts.

“I made you come blowing Yuuri?” Victor inquires innocently, looking at the mess Yuri made on the blankets.

The blond blushes, making a grumpy noise and leaning forward into Yuuri, who makes a noise of surprise before adjusting to support him. “You did a good job with your harness training,” Yuuri praises, stroking the blond’s back.

“Thanks,” Yuri mutters into the crook of the dark-haired man’s neck, ears pink.

“Now I just need to work on Vitya a little more,” Yuuri murmurs, eyeing Victor. 

His silver-haired lover smiles. “I’m sure he’d be amenable to that,” he purrs, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Yuuri smiles as Victor leans in for a kiss. “I’m sure he would.”


	2. Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri trains his puppy to a leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flavored lube feels a lot like barely disguised food play.

“Vitya, here boy,” Yuuri calls, and Victor gets up from his spot on the couch, making his way to Yuuri on his hands and knees. The silver-haired man’s eyes light up when he sees the long gold chain leash in Yuuri’s hands, and he crawls forward and presents his neck so his dark-haired lover can attach it to his collar. The younger man laughs a little at his eagerness, watching the way Victor’s cock swells as the leash clicks into place. “Are you excited for your walk, Vitya? Or are you looking forward to the treat you know is coming at the end?” he asks his lover, stroking his hair.

Victor nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s thigh enthusiastically, and then noses up further, towards the dark-haired man’s crotch. Yuuri smiles as he pushes Victor’s head away gently. “Sit,” he orders, and the silver-haired man sits obediently, the picture of innocence. “All right, Vitya, let’s walk.” 

They move slowly through the apartment, Victor making an excited noise when they see Yuri in the kitchen. “Leash training?” the blond asks as Yuuri brings Victor to heel. 

“Yes,” Yuuri replies. “He’s being very good,” he adds warmly, smiling affectionately at Victor as he pets him, making Victor beam. “If you want, you can come by and give him a treat later,” the dark-haired man offers. “We’ll be in the bedroom.” 

Yuri makes a noncommital noise, taking a drink of water from his glass. “Yeah, whatever.”

Yuuri only smiles. “Come on, Vitya, walk,” he commands, leading Victor past Yuri. Victor starts to pull on the leash a little as they get near the bedroom, making Yuuri laugh. “Yes, you’re eager for your reward, aren’t you?” Once they’re inside, the raven-haired man strokes the skin around Victor’s collar.

“Okay, Vitya, go pick out which flavor you want for your treat,” Yuuri directs, nudging Victor towards the row of flavored lubes laid out on their toy box. The silver-haired man whines indecisively before nosing at the apple-flavored one. “Apple? All right. Sit.” 

Victor sits obediently, and at Yuuri’s “Open” command opens his mouth. He whimpers, cock twitching, as Yuuri puts the handle of his leash in his mouth and makes him hold it there, ordering him to stay while Yuuri takes his clothes off and sets them aside. The dark-haired man picks up the apple-flavored lube and slicks his cock generously with it, making Victor whimper again as it drips down to his balls. The brown-eyed man smiles, putting the lube back and taking the leash back from Victor to walk his lover over to the bed. He sits down on the edge and pulls gently at the length of thick chain in his hands.

“Come here, boy,” Yuuri encourages, directing Victor between his thighs. “Vitya, treat.” The silver-haired man makes a happy noise as he laps at his lover’s cock before taking it into his mouth, sucking contentedly. Yuuri smiles, cock filling as he responds to the wet warmth of Victor’s mouth.

“What a good boy,” he praises, Victor’s dick filling at the words. “You did a good job today, Vitya.” The silver-haired man whimpers around his lover’s length, making it swell that much more. The smell of apple fills the air as Victor works his lover further into his mouth, whining as some of the lube drips down Yuuri’s balls.

There’s a knock against the doorframe, making Yuuri look up. Yuri is standing in the doorway, red-faced and looking a little embarrassed.

“Yuri,” Yuuri greets, breath stuttering as Victor starts to bob his head on the dark-haired man’s dick, fucking his own mouth with it. “Did you want to try giving Vitya a treat?”

“You said I could,” the blond mumbles defensively, “so . . .”

“Of course,” Yuuri replies, smiling as he pats the bed next to him. “As soon as he’s done you can give it a try.” Yuri sits down on the bed next to his lover, watching Victor move over the other man’s cock. The black-haired man lets out a shaky breath as Victor pulls back to lap at his slit before chasing trails of lube down the side of his cock and over his balls. “Vitya, if you do that you won’t get your treat,” Yuuri says with a breathy laugh, gently directly Victor back to the head of his erection. The silver-haired man pouts, but goes back to sucking on Yuuri’s length contentedly. “That’s it, now you won’t spill any.” Victor slowly pulls back to just the tip and looks beseechingly up at Yuuri, who jerks himself obligingly until he comes into his lover’s mouth. The blue-eyed man swallows happily, pulling off only when he’s milked Yuuri of every last drop.

“Yuri wants to give you a treat, Vitya,” his dark-haired lover breathes, voice unsteady as he comes down from his orgasm. “Do you want another treat?”

The silver-haired man nods, nuzzling Yuuri eagerly. Yuuri laughs, petting his lover’s hair. “Good boy,” he praises, unhooking the leash from Victor’s collar. “Can you show him what flavor you want?”

Victor moves to nudge the cinnamon-flavored lube decisively. Yuri’s cheeks pink at the selection. “Do you want me to help?” Yuuri asks gently.

“I can do it,” the blond declares, taking off his clothes and going over to the row of lubes. He picks the cinnamon-flavored one up and opens it, cock twitching as the smell of his own favorite lube flavor fills the air. His cheeks are red as he smears the lube liberally over his dick, swelling under his own touch. Yuri replaces the lube and sits back down on the bed when he’s done, Victor following eagerly. 

“Vitya, sit,” Yuuri orders as Victor leans in for his treat, making the silver-haired man whimper and pull back, looking at his lovers with big eyes as he sits. Yuuri clips the leash back on to Victor’s collar and then gives it to Yuri. “That’s it,” the raven-haired man praises. “Good boy, Vitya. You can give him his treat now, Yuri.”

The blond swallows, his cock hard and aching between his legs. “Vitya, treat,” he says, and Victor takes his cock in his mouth happily. Yuri tries not to buck his hips as his older lover works him into his throat and then backs off, chasing the taste of cinnamon across Yuri’s length. “Good boy,” the blond praises, making Victor’s cock twitch. Precome leaks from the tip as he nuzzles and kisses his way over Yuri’s erection, delighting in the sweet mix of apple and cinnamon in his mouth. 

A gentle tug makes Victor pull back, his leash held taut as Yuri puts the tip of his cock against Victor’s lips, making the silver-haired man refocus as Yuuri had. The chain slackens when Victor takes the blond’s dick into his mouth obediently, savoring the warm, sweet taste of him as Yuri starts to come into his mouth. The blond moans and whimpers as Victor drinks him down, Victor’s own cock steadily leaking precome.

Yuuri watches them affectionately, holding Yuri close and rubbing his back through the aftershocks of his orgasm, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he helps Yuri curl up on the bed. He slips the handle of Victor’s leash from the blond’s hand and gently tugs his older lover towards himself. “Up,” he orders, patting the bed beside him. 

Victor gets up onto the bed, kissing Yuuri enthusiastically as Yuuri curls his fingers around Victor’s leaking erection and strokes. The silver-haired man doesn’t last long, coming into his lover’s hand while Yuuri swallows his whimpers. “Such a good boy,” The brown-eyed man murmurs, petting Victor as his lover leans against him. “Did you like your treats?” he asks, reaching up to unclip the leash and remove the collar.

“Yes,” Victor agrees readily once his collar is off, snuggling up to Yuuri. “I loved them.”

“Good,” Yuuri murmurs, smiling. “I think you’re both ready as soon as you feel like it.”

“Finally,” Yuri mutters, trying for exasperated but coming off as excited anyway. His older lovers share a fond smile between themselves.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Victor murmurs, leaning in for a kiss.

Yuuri’s “So am I” is lost against his lips.


End file.
